


My heart catches on every thorn, you're already halfway out the door

by trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once



Series: Sweet Hibiscus Tea [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Beekeeper tubbo lives rent free in my mind, Bees, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Running Away, Sort Of, There are others but none of them have a speaking part, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, and he deserves to run away with his best friend and live his best life, but not for long because he's like 16, for a little bit - Freeform, look man Tubbo has been through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once/pseuds/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once
Summary: It has been two years since anyone had heard or seen Tommy. So when Tubbo finally gets a clue to his whereabouts he sets off to finally find his best friend again.He remembers a time when Tommy and him planned to leave and start a new life together away from all the drama. Tubbo never thought Tommy would do it without him, but he guesses that it's not too late to join him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Sweet Hibiscus Tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060475
Comments: 23
Kudos: 614





	My heart catches on every thorn, you're already halfway out the door

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a Tommy apologist? Hell yes. Am I also a Tubbo apologist? You betcha. They're two traumatized children doing their best and I love them for that. Anyways, I just wanted to provide a Tubbo perspective of the first story and added on a little extra fluff at the end as a treat. This is a sequel to my fic The walls are empty it's so ugly I could burn the whole place down, but you don't need to read it, I'd just heavily suggest it. All you need to know is that this is an AU where Tommy runs away from the exile and builds himself a treehouse in the jungle where he lives for two years before Tubbo finds him.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!!

Tubbo hated being president. Really, he did. It was exhausting being in charge, with everyone looking to him to solve issues and fix problems. He just wanted to stop, to rest and take a moment to breathe. 

But he couldn’t. He had to keep moving on and he was never allowed to falter with everyone’s eyes on him. 

He wanted nothing more than to run around with Tommy like they used to. To fool around and hang out with his friend. But Tubbo couldn’t. Not with a nation to run and people relying on him. 

Tommy didn’t seem to understand that, he didn’t seem to get that Tubbo wanted that more than anything but he couldn’t. They couldn’t. They were president and vice president, and Tubbo was willing to act like one. It didn’t seem like Tommy was. 

The days grow longer and the stress piles on. Tubbo barely sleeps, kept awake by the sound of fireworks and the smell of his own flesh burning filling his nose. He tires out quickly and his patience is shot, and Tommy doesn’t help. 

So when Tommy fucked up one last time the choice came down to starting a war, which they had practically only just finished, watch his people suffer with large obsidian walls surrounding them, or to turn on his best friend. 

Tommy came up with a plan that Quackity and Fundy back up, and for a moment Tubbo thought it would work. He had to hope it would work because despite it all the idea of sending Tommy away made him want to scream. But on the other hand, simply thinking about Technoblade made his heart pound as memories threatened to surface. 

Tommy wouldn’t listen. Tommy kept talking over Dream and interrupting him and Tubbo had to accept what was playing out before him. Tommy thought with his heart. He was selfish. He acted based on what he thought he should do without thinking about the move. He was impulsive and that’s not what the country needed. 

They needed a strong leader. Someone who would make the hard choices. In the end, it came down to risking it all for Tommy, or risking Tommy for it all. 

In the end, Tubbo can’t do it. He turns to his best friend and tries to ignore the pain that fills his eyes. He turns away and pretends not to see the betrayal that’s echoing around them. Quackity and Fundy are yelling and Dream is silent, and all Tommy does is whisper his name. 

Tubbo doesn’t take it back no matter how much he wants to. Tommy is forced to leave, and Tubbo stares at the back of his head and tries not to cry. 

Tommy is strong. If anyone could go out there and build a new nation out of spite it would be him. Tubbo gives it a week before Tommy was either conning his way back to L’Manburg or somehow has built an entire new city that he rules over. 

A week later and there’s no word from Tommy. Tubbo went to his base once when no one else was there and it was pitiful, nothing but a small tent and a structure that was clearly made by Ghostbur. Tommy had nothing. Tubbo swallows back tears of regret and forces himself to go back home. 

He buries himself in his work, in reconstructing and building around the town. It’s going fairly well. It was actually starting to look quite beautiful. Tubbo wishes Tommy was there to see it.

He keeps his compass in his hand and stares at it sometimes while he does random tasks. It always points towards his best friend and Tubbo really wants to visit. But Tommy can hold a grudge, and even if maybe he deserves it Tubbo doesn’t think he could stand seeing the hate in Tommy’s eyes. 

After all that they went through, independence and war, peace and responsibility, Tubbo doesn’t think he would be able to stand it if Tommy hated him. 

He did what he had to do. He hated it and he regretted it and he wanted to take it back but he couldn’t. He had to do what was best for the nation, for their people. Tubbo knows Tommy would never understand that. Tubbo knows his friend meant it when he told him that he would burn everything down for him. 

Late at night when Tubbo is startled awake by the sound of fireworks sparking to life he finds himself stumbling to where Tommy used to live before he stops himself, remembering that his best friend isn’t there anymore. There will be no warm arms wrapped around him and soft reassurances wrapped in teasing words and sleepy eyes. 

Tubbo misses Tommy more than anything, but he pushes himself into his work and pretends not to. Ranboo saw through him, and every time the half enderman carefully tells him that Tommy missed him just as much Tubbo wanted to sob. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. There was no room for regret in the life of a president. He couldn’t keep looking into the past if he wanted his nation and his people to survive. 

A bitter part of him wants to scream that he didn’t. That he never really asked for this, that he didn’t want power or anything like that. But he was the best choice and who was he to say no? To turn away and ignore the land that he watched get built? 

Three weeks passed and it was almost Christmas. Tubbo was trying to gain the courage to ask Dream if Tommy could come for the holiday. Or maybe even for his birthday. It would be weird to celebrate it without the blonde. 

He never gets the chance to seek Dream out, because the man comes to him with a sword aimed at Tubbo’s chest. 

From the side he hears Quackity and Fundy let out startled yells, raising their own swords in confusion. 

Dream stood in front of Tubbo, a sword aimed at his chest and Tubbo barely breathed. He was terrified. 

Dream was panting, his mask slightly skewed on his face, revealing his snarling lips. He looked angrier than Tubbo had ever seen.

“Where is he?” Dream hissed, pushing the tip against Tubbo’s perfectly pressed suit. Quackity and Fundy got closer, both of them staring with hard worried eyes. 

“Who?” Tubbo managed to spit out through his fear. He had one life left, and he wasn’t losing it here. Why was Dream so mad? Tubbo had done everything he had asked him! “I don’t know who you’re talking about!” 

“Yes you do,” Dream snarled. “I know he’s here Tubbo, where else would be run off to? There’s a reason he’s banished, the peace of our nations hinges on it.” 

“What?” Tubbo blinks again before it clicks. “Oh god. What has Tommy done this time?”

Of course Tommy went and messed up again. Tubbo wants to scream. Tommy couldn’t listen to anything he said, couldn’t behave properly, couldn’t listen, couldn’t even stay put and live his banishment in peace. Tubbo never understood Tommy’s need to move, to call attention and have everyone’s eyes on him. Tubbo just wanted peace. Tommy seemed to always want more. Tubbo wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted and he’s not even sure Tommy himself knows either. 

“Don’t play coy,” Dream hisses. “He left. Packed his stuff and he’s gone. Where are you hiding him? I’m not an idiot you know? I know he would go here, so one of you has to be hiding him.”

He swings his sword away from Tubbo’s chest, pointing it at the others who had gathered around at the commotion. Niki and Ranboo stood off to the side, both of them tense and unsure of what’s going on. Tubbo knows he should be taking control, should be reassuring them and be a leader. 

But he’s tired. He’s so goddamn tired. 

“We don’t have him," Tubbo tells him, and Dream turns to stare at him once again, but luckily the sword stays by his side. “He couldn’t have gone far right? Just find him and bring him back. We’ll notice if he comes here. He won't anyways, he knows he’s not welcomed here.” 

The words taste like ash on his mouth, and he wants to vomit just saying them because they’re not true. Tubbo isn’t sure what he’ll do if Tommy was to show up at his door later that night, but he knows he wouldn’t raise a weapon against him no matter what. 

Dream stares at him, and everyone around him goes silent, unsure of how to react to everything going on. 

Dream scoffs, but tucks his sword back on his shoulder. 

“If I find any of you are harboring him,” Dreams voice is deadly soft. “I will not hesitate to burn this little town to the ground with all of you inside of it.” 

With that he turns and leaves. Tubbo wonders if anyone else can see how his hands were shaking. 

The citizens of his nation stand there and stare at him, all their heavy eyes waiting for his next move, for his orders. 

“Tell me if you see him,” Tubbo sighs, running a hand down his face. He’s so tired of having to be the perfect president, the perfect example, the perfect person. 

Tommy always said they deserved to be children, that they were teenagers and they needed to act like it. Tubbo couldn’t, not when everyone was staring at him, not when he was the one calling the shots and making the decisions. 

Tubbo wants nothing more to run away, to go frolic in some fields and live life on his terms. But he could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he wanted to scream. He had done what they wanted, what was right, and now Tommy was gone and no one knew where he went.

“Tubbo-“ Fundy says, and his voice is soft, too soft, like Tubbo was about to break or something. That’s ridiculous, Tubbo was the president, he had to be okay. 

“If you see him,” He repeats, his voice firm. “Report back to me.” 

He turns and leaves without a word, and when he’s finally safe in his house he lets himself cry. 

________________________________________

Next election Ranboo wins and Tubbo is voted as vice president. He doesn’t mind, actually he much prefers it. Ranboo sometimes struggles to remember some things, but most of the work is no longer on Tubbo’s shoulders and he likes that a lot more. 

It’s been over a month since Dream or anyone else last saw Tommy. Longer since Tubbo had seen him. Whenever the topic is brought up Ranboo gets suspiciously twitchy to the point where Tubbo is a bit afraid the other man is hiding him, but Ranboo shoots down any questioning relating to the other boy and Tubbo doesn’t push. 

It feels different than the exile with Tommy gone. Before, although Tubbo never did, he could go visit if he really wanted to. But now? Now no one knew where Tommy was or even if he was alive. Tubbo sometimes just stared at his communicator, waiting for a message or even a death announcement. Nothing came. It was always silent. Not a word from the other boy. 

L’Manburg seemed so quiet without him, with no loud laughs or horrible jokes. No bright smiles and mischievous events. Tubbo knew that quiet was good, but at the same time he just wanted to cry. 

He goes along with Fundy and Quackity's plan to kill Techno because they said it was a good idea and it helps take his mind off the fact that Tommy's gone. It doesn't end well, and eventually they give up, accepting that the retired blood god was probably better off retired.

He spends more time with Niki, even as she pulls away a little, talking about a project she started a while away. A new house or something. He tries not to feel betrayed. She bakes and he sits and watches her, talking idly and mostly just listening to her soothing hum. It’s nice. 

He trudges through his days and pretends he's not constantly checking over his shoulder to see if someone was still behind him. He never was, he hadn’t been there for a long time now. Time drags on and Tubbo continues to stare at his compass and communicator at night, missing Tommy so much it ripped a hole inside of him. 

He never realized how much he depended on Tommy until he was gone. It was just so much easier to fool around and be himself whenever Tommy was there. If Tubbo was worried or said something stupid around the others Tommy would do something over the top to get the attention off of him. Tommy always made fun of him about the meaningless things but he always allowed Tubbo to be himself and made a point to never seriously judge him. Tubbo never noticed how much he relied on Tommy in order to be himself. He missed his friend more than he would ever be able to say.

It’s been six months before Tubbo gains the courage to send Tommy a message. 

_Where are you?”_

Nothing important, honestly kind of lacking if Tubbo would admit. He wants to say so much to Tommy, apologize for pushing him away, apologize for never visiting, apologize for not searching for him. But that’s all he’s able to put down. 

Tommy never responds. Tubbo tries not to take it personally. There’s never a message of death, and sometimes that the only thing that stops Tubbo from going insane. 

________________________________________

Dream gave up searching for Tommy ages ago and Tubbo tries not to scream at him. Dream had taken it into his own hands to watch Tommy, to monitor him and make sure he was okay. When Tommy went missing it was Dream’s job to find him, not just give up as soon as he got bored. 

Hate burns in Tubbo’s stomach whenever he sees the other man but he doesn’t dare speak up. Not really. Dream’s still stronger than him, and Tubbo doesn’t want to start another war. He can’t start another war. He can’t lose L’Manburg as well as his best friend. 

Tubbo keeps sending messages. It starts with a:

_Please tell me where you are._

_Come back Tommy._

_I miss you._

Until more and more times passes and Tubbo misses him more and more. 

_Please come back._

_I’m sorry._

_I miss you so much._

_I keep listening to your disc. You should be here beside me. I hope that wherever you are you have music with you._

_Why would you leave? How could you leave? One thing Tommy. I just needed you to go away for just a little bit but I would have let you back. Why’d you fucking run away? What happened to loyalty? To you and me against the world?_

_I guess I ruined that first huh?_

_I miss you more than you will ever know._

_Please, one message. Just let me know you’re alive._

_Tommy?_

_Please don’t leave me for good._

_I love you man. Please come back._

After a year and a half of complete radio silence Tubbo gives up. 

________________________________________

L’Manburg’s heart and soul were always the people inside of it. The walls of the buildings could stand but without the people it was just an empty shell, a ghost town where all the inhabitants kept pretending it was alive. 

It first started crumbling when Wilbur blew it up and then died. It was hit by a tidal wave when Tommy disappeared. And now? Tubbo knew he really was the only one holding it up. The others had dispersed more across the land, living in other houses, only coming back for daily tasks and to chat. And Tubbo thinks that’s fine. 

L’Manburg hadn’t felt like home ever since the echoes of Tommy’s laughter left it. Or at least it hadn’t for Tubbo. 

The last true time they came together was to fight Dream and his buddies a while back, a fight Tubbo didn’t want but wasn’t willing to give up. He lost Tommy and he refused to lose L’Manburg as well. They won and Dream backed off, and yet the victory felt bittersweet without Tommy by his side.

He stopped running for a position in power ages ago, and it's probably the best thing he ever did. The others did it well, and L’Manburg probably had the best presidential rule when Niki got voted in. Regrettably, she denied taking over the position permanently. Power bounced around but nothing ever stuck for long.

Time moved on, and Tubbo lived day to day with no real purpose. It was kind of nice, just farming and fooling around with his friends. But his mind always drifted to the one person he hadn’t seen for so long, coming up on almost two years now. 

He wonders how Tommy was doing. Still radio silence from him. Not a word to anyone about anything. Tubbo wonders how tall he’s grown, what he’s created, what he’s torn down. Tommy was a force of nature, and Tubbo was sure he was out there somewhere causing problems and living his best life. Tubbo really hoped he was okay. 

He was visiting a village one day, looking to trade since he found a ton of emeralds the day before. When he heard one of the travelers raving about some obnoxious kid who stole his stuff he immediately tuned in. It was instinct at this point, born from years of having to listen in to other conversations about Tommy just to make sure the other boy wasn’t in any big trouble.

Tubbo didn’t let himself get too excited when the man talked about some kid living alone that caused problems. There was no way to prove for sure that it was Tommy. Tubbo couldn’t jump to conclusions. 

But then the man talked about sandy blonde hair and an obnoxious laugh and Tubbo knew. Something deep inside him clicked and he just knew that Tommy was there, it was Tommy they were talking about. 

One set of vague directions from a pissed off man later and he was packing and on his way. 

He dropped by Niki’s house to tell her first, being as vague as possible when he said he was going on an extended trip and didn’t know when he’d be back. She gave him a knowing look and held onto him tight, promising to tell the others and making him promise to send her messages. 

Then he’s off into the night, heading towards the coordinates the man gave him and a hand firmly grasping onto his compass. It soothed the anxiety in his gut every time it moved ever so slightly back and forth, like Tommy was running around wildly. He very well might be. 

Tubbo wasn’t sure what he’d do when he got there. He hadn’t really planned this out very well. His only plan was to see his friend. 

But two years is a very long time, and Tubbo doesn’t know how much Tommy had grown, wasn’t sure how much he himself had changed either. 

Would Tommy even want to see him again? With so many unspoken words between them, so much regret that had been bubbling for years. 

Tubbo isn’t sure what he will do if Tommy turns him away, but he forces himself not to think about it. He needs to see Tommy again, even if he’s only greeted by anger and hatred.

The trip is a long one. Like absurdly long. Tubbo knew it would be a while looking at the coordinates but this was just ridiculous. He shouldn’t be surprised though; Tommy did always have a bit of a flare for the dramatics. If he wanted to run, it made sense that he would practically cross the entire world to get there. 

Almost a month later (A month Tommy! Really?) Tubbo was finally near. Despite the nerves crawling through his veins, he had a good feeling. A really good feeling. 

The last month of travel had been good for him, it was nice to get away from everyone’s view, to walk by himself and take in the surrounding areas, to think and breathe without everyone’s expectations. Even without being president there was always a mask to put up, someone watching to see if he would break. 

He passed the village that the traveller described, and when he asked around the locals grumbled about the boy who lived in the jungle. Who never gave his name but came down to bug them and trade with them every once in a while. They say he showed up nearly two years ago. 

It was Tommy. It had to be. Tubbo walked with more enthusiasm than he has had in years. He prepared a speech in his head, apologies, pleas for forgiveness, and everything else he had been sitting on for years. He had his compass in hand, the needle pointing him steadily forwards.

Nothing could prepare him for standing on the top of that hill and seeing his best friend again for the first time in two years. 

Tommy looked different. Tommy looked happy. 

He was sitting in a farm that spanned for blocks, almost every single crop that Tubbo knew growing at steady rates. To the side was an open stable, a few sheep lounging in the sun and the clucks of chickens pacing at some feed. 

In the grass surrounding the farm was a herd of cows, or well a bunch of cows and a single mooshroom cow, which Tubbo knew Tommy had back at Logstedshire as well. Carefully pressed against Tommy’s side was an ocelot, who appeared to be munching on a pumpkin stem. 

Tommy had his hands dug deep into the dirt and he was pulling up potatoes with expert technique, tossing them onto the pile without another thought. He was covered in dirt, his blonde hair almost brown and his clothes smeared with mud, and Tubbo thinks it’s the closest Tommy had ever looked like home. 

The mooshroom cow turned and noticed him, standing up from where he was lying and angling himself almost in front of Tommy, like he was protecting him. He started mooing aggressively, but Tommy barely even shot him a look. 

“Harold, my man,” It’s the first time Tubbo’s heard him in years. His voice had deepened a little, and it was a bit raspy, but still undeniably him. “If Harvey is trying to eat your mushrooms again just smack him or somethin’. You’re the alpha male dude, act like it.” 

Tubbo bites back a laugh and he opens his mouth but no words come out. He can’t bring himself to speak up, to get Tommy’s attention. He just needs another moment to take him in, to process what he’s seeing. 

The cow keeps mooing. 

“You’re killing me man,” Tommy sounds like he’s laughing, but the ocelot takes the time to finally look up and starts immediately hissing at Tubbo, clocking him as some sort of threat. “Clara? What’s wrong-“ 

Then Tommy looks up and Tubbo meets his eyes. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy whispers, and he's scrambling to his pockets, pulling out a compass and staring at it before looking back at him again. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asks, and he thinks his voice might break a little on the word, but he pretends it doesn’t. 

“Hi,” Tommy says, breaking into a smile and Tubbo can’t help himself from rushing forwards, nearly stumbling over the terrain before he’s crashing into Tommy’s arms. 

He’s still taller than him, and Tubbo still fits into his arms almost perfectly. Tommy smells like dirt and sweat and Tubbo can feel the mud rubbing off onto him but he can’t bring himself to care. 

He’s openly sobbing into Tommy’s chest but it’s fine because he can feel Tommy shaking as well. Tommy’s holding him closer than he ever has and Tubbo forgot how warm his arms were. It's better than anything Tubbo had imagined.

“I’m sorry,” Tubbo sobs, feeling Tommy’s arms tighten around him. “I shouldn’t have exiled you; I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry.” 

It’s everything he’s been wanting to say for years but also seems so painfully lacking in the grand scheme of things. There’s so much more he wants to say but the words won’t come out past the lump in his throat. 

“I’m sorry too,” Tommy says, his voice rough in Tubbo’s ears. Tubbo just nods and squeezes Tommy tighter as well. He thinks all those unspoken words were heard anyways. After a few minutes Tommy pulls back. Tubbo doesn’t want him to go. He thinks if he lets go Tommy will run away once again. He chases Tommy’s hand, grabbing it and distantly he can hear Tommy’s voice calling him clingy. 

Tommy just smiles and squeezes his hand a little bit, his eyes bright as he smiled. 

Tubbo had been terrified of rejection, of Tommy hating him and tossing him away with hateful words. But Tommy is here, smiling at him and looking so unbelievably happy that Tubbo wants to cry even more. 

“This is a bit out of your way isn’t it?” Tommy says, his voice soft and coated with affection.

“We uh,” Tubbo blinks, cheeks going a little red. “A traveler came by a village I was in a while ago and I heard him mention some blond kid living in the middle of a forest that bothered him and I don’t know, I had to know if it was you or not.” 

“I remember that dude!” Tommy said cheerfully. “I stole his alpaca’s clothing and paraded around in it and shit. It was hilarious.” 

Tubbo felt his chest warm with the words, because it was still Tommy. Sure he looked different, older, more worn out, happier, but he was still the same boy Tubbo knew all that time ago. Tubbo grins back at him easily. He doesn’t think he’s smiled this much in ages. 

“I really missed you man,” Tubbo says and his voice is cracking again with the emotions. “You disappeared without a word and it’s been so long. I didn’t think I would ever find you again. It’s nice to know you’re not dead.” 

“The middle of nowhere is a good place to hide,” Tommy shrugs, before pausing for a moment. “I missed you too. Oh!” Tommy squeezes his hand and starts pulling him towards the jungle. “You have to see my house, it’s so epic.”

Tubbo has no choice to follow him with a laugh. The ocelot (Clara?) follows them with narrowed eyes, as if she doesn’t really trust him. 

“It’s a treehouse!” Tommy points up at the monstrosity in the trees. Tubbo’s not really sure how the tree is even standing with the clunky house balancing on it. It’s so essentially Tommy that Tubbo wants to laugh. “Four floors man. Took me ages to build and it’s a bit hard to get up but you’re short enough that you’ll fit through easy enough I think.” 

Tommy is already grabbing onto a vine, pulling himself up with unnatural ease. He crawls up the vines, pointing out where to go and not to go and Tubbo follows the best he can, although he struggles a bit. It’s a tiny bit hard to pull himself up, mostly cause he thinks he lacks the core muscles to properly hoist himself up. 

“The first floors just a kind of hang out area, ignore that stain over there one of the birds knocked over my melon slices and got it everywhere, the little shit. The second floor has the kitchen and dining room, it’s pretty fucking epic. Maybe I’ll make you cookies, there’s so much cocoa powder in these parts. The third is the chest room, and the last ones my room, and you can probably bunk there with me or I can clear up the chest room for you if you wanted some more privacy and-“

Tommy suddenly stops, blinking as his smile falls a little. 

“I mean,” Tommy stumbles over his words, his hands gesturing widely at nothing. “That’s if you want to of course, I know you probably have to head back soon but it’s a long trip and I just thought that maybe you’d like to rest up before you go and stuff like that but it doesn’t matter that much-“

“Tommy,” Tubbo cuts him off with a grin. “I want to stay.”

“Really?” Tommy lights up a bit, smiling wider. Tubbo matches the grin easily. “But what about L’Manburg? Don’t you have responsibilities and shit?” 

Tubbo shrugged, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He doesn’t really want to think about L’Manburg anymore. It wasn’t truly ever his home. That spot has always been dedicated to Tommy. 

“I’m not president anymore, there was an election coming up again soon I think. And uh, there’s not much left of L’Manburg.” Tubbo admits.

“What?” Tommy asks, eyes going wide again. “What happened? Is everyone okay?” 

“Everyone fine!” Tubbo’s quick to reassure him. “People just moved on. We had a bit of a fight with Dream and his friends a while ago, but no one got hurt and it was solved. It’s just, I don’t know. You were kind of the heart of L’Manburg, when you went missing people just kind of drifted. Built houses other places. It’s mostly just used to meet up and catch up these days. It’s been a long time Toms.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy looked down, sighing to himself. “It has.” 

Tubbo frowns a little, remembering how rocky the past few years have been. How long it has been since they’ve been together, all the shit that they had to go through. Tubbo was almost 19 years old now, almost officially an adult. They had been children the last time they saw each other, and they’re still kids now, even if they were never allowed to be.

“But I’d like to stay,” Tubbo says again, because it’s true. He wants to be here in this stupid little treehouse with his best friend for as long as he can. “I came here looking for you Tommy, it’s been over two years and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Tommy’s responding smile made Tubbo think that everything they went through didn’t matter anymore.

“Good,” Tommy says, and his voice sounds a bit strangled, like he’s pretending that it doesn’t mean anything to him. “You better get used to the animals though, they don’t go away, I’ve tried. Oh! I can show you the bee farm tomorrow two! You’ll love it, there’s so many of them. And I can introduce you to all my pets, and farming will be so much easier with two hands.” 

Tubbo smiles as Tommy rambles on, and they talk until the sun goes down and they collapsed into bed. It isn’t much of a choice, but he decides to stay in Tommy’s room either way. 

_________________________________________________________

For the next week they’re inseparable. 

Tubbo hadn’t wanted anything else. They caught up on their two years, doing random tasks around the place as Tommy taught Tubbo how to properly live and function here. They tell each other jokes and stories of the past few years, and soon it feels like they’ve spent no time apart at all. 

Then Tommy remembers the bee farm. 

“Tubbo!” He calls out one day, startling Tubbo from where he was attempting to organize Tommy’s mess of a chest room.

“Tommy?” He responds equally as loud, causing the other boy to grin. 

“Drop that shit right now and follow me,” Tommy instructs, not even waiting for Tubbo to throw the items back into the chest before he was reaching down and pulling him away. 

“Tommy the stuff!” Tubbo protested, but Tommy waved him off. 

“You can do it later, not like it’s going anywhere,” Tommy shrugged, and Tubbo had to admit he had a point. He never thought about it much, but there really wasn’t any reason to rush anything out here. It was nice to just breathe and know that you can get anything done whenever you want and just stop without there being any consequences. 

“Where are we going?” Tubbo asked as he made his way done the vines. He was still just as terrified as he was the first time. 

“The bee farm Tubbo!” Tommy bounced on his heels as Tubbo dropped off. “I totally forgot to show you it, and it’s like the best part of this entire place.” 

Tubbo had forgotten about the bee farm in the excitement of everything going on. He’s pretty sure he didn’t even process it when Tommy first mentioned it due to the sheer amount of information he was getting at the time. 

But now he was excited. 

What more could he want in life? All the time in the world. No one around to judge him. His best friend finally by his side. And bees! 

Tommy chatted easily about his day on the farm while he dragged Tubbo through the trees, easily maneuvering through the thick vines and branches that Tubbo stumbled over. It was painfully clear to see who had been living here for two years and who had been here for a week. 

Finally, they broke into a clearing, where a small little wood and glass structure stood hidden mostly by the tall trees around it. Inside Tubbo could see a couple of bees floating lazily around, occasionally bumping into the walls before turning around. 

“Bees!” Tubbo said happily, rushing forwards to first walk around the outside of the structure. “It’s fairly well made. Gives them a view of the outside, nowhere for them to get trapped, I would personally say it’s a tiny bit too small but I guess with what you’re working with its-“ 

He paused when he reached the front again, his eyes catching on the small sign hanging beside the door. 

Written in Tommy’s horrendous handwriting were words that made Tubbo want to melt. 

_Tubbo’s Bee Farm_

“Tommy,” Tubbo said softly, his hand reaching out to brush past the letters that were getting oddly blurry with every growing second. “You named it after me?”

“Oh,” Tommy sounding slightly sheepish. “Well bees were always your thing you know? And it had been so long since I had seen you and I just wanted to have something that reminded me of you, you know? It’s really nothing, I was just bored and needed a name and-“

Tubbo cuts him off by tackling him in a hug, throwing himself into his friends’ arms and clutching onto him as tight as he could. Tommy stood frozen for a couple of seconds before he carefully wrapped his arms back around Tubbo, patting his back. 

“You’re such a girl sometimes,” Tommy said with a soft laugh, but Tubbo knew he meant well. 

“And you called me clingy,” Tubbo whispers back before pulling away and skipping towards the sanctuary. 

“What!” Tommy yells from behind him. “No! You’re the clingy one here! Tubbo! Tubbo get over here!” 

Tubbo just laughed, putting a hand up and softly petting one of the bees, who immediately bumped into his hand with a happy buzz. 

Tommy had followed him in, complaining about Tubbo but the large smile on his face gave him away. 

They spent the entire day there, lazing among the flowers and bees. When Tubbo went back the supplies were still there, and he has all the time in the world to dedicate to what really was important. 

He shoved the supplies into a chest and went to help Tommy with dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I didn't like this one as much as the first but I felt like Tubbo needed a chance to shine, I'm just not as used to writing his perspective lol. I have a bit more planned out for this verse so feel free to stick around and see how it goes! And if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave them down below because I love hearing from you guys :) Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
